


Don't Poke the Bear

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Otoya and Reiji make fun of Toki so I don't have to, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Otoya and Reiji build a pillow fort while Tokiya decidedly ignores them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Don't Poke the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I have many nicknames for Tokiya. Toki, Tokidoki, Tokibear... The list goes on.
> 
> Toki is permanently in his listening to music outfit in Shining Live and I will reference his headphones until the end of my days.
> 
> Made on 11/15/2019.

As far as Otoya and Reiji were concerned, the only thing better than goofing off was goofing off when Tokiya was around. 

It was like any other Thursday night. Tokiya was at his desk, working away on whatever it was he did there. Otoya and Reiji had built a pillow fort, both were currently inside and sniggering away at the only studious one in their trio. The fort had been suggested by Reiji and Otoya was all too happy to go along with it. They had dragged the blankets off beds and stacked couch cushions to create it. It was cozy, the two were shoulder to shoulder inside.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us inside here?” Otoya called out, his voice was slightly muffled from the draping of blankets and sheets across the fort. 

Tokiya was punctual in his answer. “Very sure,” without skipping a beat, he added on, “have you already finished that assignment you said was due tomorrow?”

Otoya squirmed inside the fort, trying to get his phone in view while trying to avoid elbowing Reiji in the side. He failed and Reiji bemoaned getting a jab in the ribs. The phone told him it wasn’t even 10 pm yet. “Sorry, sorry! And I still have time.” Sure he did. Lots of time. Absolutely. 

“Are you trying to take your poor, old senpai out, Otoyan? Less competition that way?” The older idol dramatically held his side, or tried to. They made for a tight fit in their little fort and the more they moved, the more the fort shook.

Otoya laughed. “Never! So, stop moving otherwise it’ll all come down!” Their combined giggles made the corners of blankets stretched too thin slip off cushions. Emergency repairs were needed immediately. Given that the two of them were packed in tighter than an overcrowded bus, Otoya tried to enlist the help of the only person that could help them. “Tokiya! Come over and help us, would you?”

If Tokiya had heard, he ignored Otoya. But Otoya was nothing if not persistent so the redhead called again and again and again and by the sixth time, the dark-haired idol was snapping. 

“Fix it yourself.” Headphones where promptly slipped over Tokiya’s ears, cutting off any other hope for a conversation. 

“Tokiya? … Tokiya?” Otoya could only blink at Reiji at the lack of a response. With no other option, the two of them had to repair their fort on their own. They didn’t have any other option. The fort was nearly knocked over, twice, but through teamwork, they managed to keep their fort standing.

With that out of the way, Reiji nudged Otoya to get his attention. “Is he still mad at you for using all his honey again?” 

Otoya returned Reiji’s whisper. Tokiya may have headphones on but he wasn’t going to be taking any chances. “Has to be. Nothing else has happened since then. I could’ve sworn that he had more of the stuff stashed away.” With how serious Tokiya takes his vocals, he wouldn’t be caught dead without the stuff.

“He’s like a bear, isn’t he?” The fort was once again placed imminent danger as Otoya laughed. But Reiji was being serious. “I mean it! He always has honey on him and he gets mad when other people take it.”

He had a point. “I have no idea where he keeps the stuff. How many pockets does he have on him at once? Especially in the summer!” The winter was one thing, what with its sweaters and coats. But summer meant short sleeves and shorts! It boggled Otoya’s mind the more he thought about it.

Then Reiji got that look on his face, the kind that usually meant he was up to no good. “Is that a bottle of honey in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Combined his words with a waggle of his eyebrows and the fort didn’t stand a chance.

The whole thing collapsed on the both of them as Otoya whooped loud enough to make Tokiya swivel around in his chair to stare at the two idiots on the floor, covered in sofa cushions and sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Later:
> 
> Otoya: Tokiya is such a bear, isn't he?
> 
> Ren, who has no idea what Otoya is referencing: Idk he seems more like a twink to me


End file.
